communitytestfandomcom-20200222-history
Garfield's Mad About Cats
Garfield's Mad About Cats is a 1999 computer game based on Jim Davis (cartoonist) Garfield. The main plot used here is "to build the world's most perfect cat". Plot On one sunny day, Jon is chasing a mouse while Garfield is sleeping. Jon fails to catch the mouse and then he falls down. Jon tells Garfield to act like other cats especially chasing mice. Garfield is angry about this and decides to go to the secret lab with Odie to make the perfect cat. Garfield/Doctor Frankencat Garfield's mad scientist name is Doctor Frankencat, a parody of Doctor Frankenstein. He is the only playable character in this PC game. He has special abilities such as hairball hacking, bounce burping, and spider whacking. In the game Dunk a Clown, the talking female computer will call you Doctor Dunkenstein when you're very good at knocking down Binky the Clown. Odie/Eager As Garfield needs an assistant, Odie will be it. His mad scientist's servant name is Eagor. When you click on a global cat that you chose, Eagor will get the cat and place it on the computer that describes it. Eagor will take all the perfect cat parts to make your perfect cat. Games *Odie Maze: Solve the puzzle maze to help Odie get to the fire hydrant. *Memory Game: Click on the two cards that match. You must beware of Jon and Garfield who are taking a shower. *Squash-a-Spider: Whack on the spiders with a newspaper. The spiders are trying to get Garfield's lunch and coffee. *Fowl Shot: Launch a chicken with a chair slingshot at a target and also a window for bonus points. There are only 5 chickens. Note: No cartoon chickens were harmed in making this game. *Dunk-a-Clown: Shoot the dunking targets with baseballs to dunk Binky the Clown while he calls you bad names. *Dress a Nerd: Dress Jon for his date. *Disco Jon: Help Jon do the best groove disco moves. If you quit, the disco ball will fall on Jon. *Create-a-Character: Mix and match until you create a character exactly right. *Soda Shaker: Odie will shake all but one soda and then mix them up. Then pick the correct one. *Burp Game: Help Garfield clear all the tiles. Be careful, you have 3 chances. *Hack Attack: Hit all the Nermals. Be careful of their hearts. You will lose a life if you do. *The Garfield Eiffel Tower: Bulldoze the Eiffel Tower and make a new one. Note:You start with 50 lives in the game. Don't let Jon see you or you lose a life. Press the 7 button to rebuild the Eiffel Tower. *World Wrestling Garfieldtainment:Help Garfield become the world's best wrestler and fight for the championship. *Ode to Odie Kick:Kick Odie as far as you can. *Jug the Hot Cake:Jon and Garfield are having a jug contest and they have to jug a hot cake. Note: To swallow the cake rapidly tap the 2 button, if you don't jug the cake while its hot, you lose and Jon gets the tv for the night! *School Is Boring:Help Garfield throw paperballs at the teacher and don't get caught. ''Note: Don't get caught, Garfield has had 13 detentions and the principal doesn't want to see him in the office for detention for the 14th time. *Sleep For Lunch: Eat and sleep so you don't have to get up and get it. *Lasagna Rush: Jon forgot to feed Garfield so Garfield has to find 100,000 cans of lasagna before he explodes! *Arlene and Justice: Garfield needs to impress Arlene so flex and showoff your muscles because your about to score a pretty cat. *Never Oversleep: OH NO! Garfield overslept and he's extremely hungry, so Jon has to prepare breakfast, lunch, and dinner. ''Note: Garfield is hungry so Jon has 4 minutes and 45 seconds. You better hurry because Garfield will faint. Perfect Cats *Pooky: Garfield calls him a good-looking cat. *Nermal: Garfield gets mad. *Jon: Garfield becomes unhappy that he and Odie have made a dork instead. ''Note: Not to be confused with Nermal. *Arlene: Garfield says "Hey good lookin', what's cookin'? Pizza, I hope.". *Garfield: Garfield says in Sylvester (Looney Tunes)'s accent "Well who'd you expect? Sylvester?".